Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in current society. The prevalence of these mobile communication devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Demand for such functions increases the processing capability requirements for the mobile communication devices. As a result, increasingly complex integrated circuits (ICs) have been designed and manufactured to provide increasingly greater functionality in the mobile communication devices.
A mobile communication device often requires multiple functional ICs to function concurrently so as to provide higher processing speed, richer multimedia experience, and constant connectivity to end users. Each of the multiple functional ICs may be designed to operate at a respective direct current (DC) voltage level. As such, switched mode power supply (SMPS) is often employed in the mobile communication device to regulate DC voltage levels supplied to the multiple functional ICs.
One such SMPS is known as a buck-boost DC-to-DC converter. The buck-boost DC-to-DC converter generates a DC output voltage based on a DC input voltage. The buck-boost DC-to-DC converter can be controlled to operate in either a buck mode or a boost mode. When in the buck mode, the buck-boost DC-to-DC converter generates the DC output voltage that is less than or equal to the DC input voltage. In contrast, the buck-boost DC-to-DC converter generates the DC output voltage that is greater than or equal to the DC input voltage when operating in the boost mode.